Various nonsteroidal compositions, such as aspirin, phenylbutazone, indomethacin and other nonsteroidal compounds, and well as steroid compounds, such as adrenocorticosteroids, have been suggested and used as anti-inflammatory agents.
It is desirable to provide new and useful anti-inflammatory agents and prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors which are nonsteroid in nature and which avoid the disadvantages of the prior art nonsteroid and steroid compositions.